But, I'm Not a Human
by blankzone
Summary: 'Kau akan kehilangan apa yang tidak kau pedulikan.' –D. (Chanbaekhun. Mpreg. Boys Love)
1. Chapter 1

**But, I'm Not a Human**

Chanyeol – Baekhyun – Sehun

[Boys Love. Mpreg. Hurt?]

Alur Cepet!

(1)

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun meletakkan mangkuk sup ditengah-tengah lauk yang sudah lebih dulu ia siapkan, tentu dengan senyum bahagia karena harapan makan bersama suami dan satu-satunya putra terwujud sejak terakhir kali. Baekhyun lupa, kapan kehangatan keluarga mulai memudar dan menjadi dingin seperti sekarang. Tapi _ibu_ tetap saja _ibu_ , bagaimana pun berusaha ingin membuat kalau keluarga mereka baik-baik saja.

"Belakangan kau lebih suka mengelus perut? Apa ada yang sakit?" Tanya Chanyeol setelah menenggak air putih, tatapan atau nada bicaranya tak menunjukkan khawatir bahkan peduli.

"Tidak, kok. Aku hanya berpikir akan bagus jika aku hamil lagi." Baekhyun terkekeh sambil menyendok nasi untuk Chanyeol pertama kali, "Akhir-akhir ini aku kesepian, suamiku sangat sibuk dengan pasien dan anakku lebih memilih pulang ke rumah pacarnya." Senyum miris dari bibir pucat Baekhyun membuat Sehun tak berkutik sesaat.

"Ckh, kau harusnya terbiasa. Sehun sudah dewasa dan sedang berada dipuncak karirnya sebagai Dokter muda, dia pasti sangat membutuhkan dukungan dari pacarnya." Sambung si kepala keluarga cepat sebelum menikmati semangkuk sup ayam buatan _istri_ nya.

Baekhyun menghela napas sedih tapi tetap menunjukkan ekspresi kalau ia tidak apa-apa, "Benar, harusnya aku terbiasa. Putraku tumbuh dengan cepat." Jemari rantingnya terangkat untuk mengusak rambut Sehun yang duduk tak jauh, pria itu belum membuka suara entah apa yang ia pikirkan.

Ketika suami dan putranya sedang sibuk dengan mangkuk masing-masing, Baekhyun mendapati pipinya memanas tiba-tiba dengan perasaan menggelitik. Ia benar-benar memikirkan soal anak kedua, bahkan sudah konsultasi dengan Dokter Hwang sekaligus sahabatnya itu.

"Chan, jadi bagaimana menurutmu jika kita memiliki bayi lagi?" Tanyanya, tak sabar mendengar jawaban Chanyeol. Ia ingin jawaban yang _excited_ , atau minimal kata _terserah padamu_.

"Apa kau tidak sadar diri? Kau pikir hamil diusia empat puluh lima tidak berisiko? Lagipula Sehun sudah sangat dewasa untuk memiliki adik, jadi tolong jangan aneh-aneh."

Sungguh diluar ekspektasi, Baekhyun kembali cemberut dengan ekspresi sedih. Omong-omong, mereka sudah sangat jarang bersetubuh karena Chanyeol benar-benar sibuk. Jika punya kesempatan pulang lebih awal, pria itu pun akan memilih tidur panjang dan mengabaikan Baekhyun. Rasanya, benar-benar kesepian.

"Begitu, ya."

Sehun memaling ke arah papanya yang menunduk sambil menyeruput kuah sup. Hatinya serasa dihujam sejuta jarum dosa. Padahal, ia tidak bermaksud membuat Baekhyun merasa kesepian, hanya saja kekasihnya sangat manja dan membutuhkan perhatian lebih. Sehun tak bisa mengabaikan Luhan.

 **Drrt! Drrt!**

Baekhyun dan Sehun reflek menoleh ke sumber getaran yang langsung diamankan oleh si pemilik. Chanyeol berdeham sekilas sebelum mengangkat panggilan entah dari siapa, tapi Sehun bisa menebaknya.

"Aku akan segera kesana, tunggu saja." Pria itu langsung menggeser kursi dengan belakang lututnya dan sangat terburu-buru, "Lanjutkan saja makan kalian, aku harus pergi."

Ketukan sendok bertemu meja menjadi respons Baekhyun yang menatap punggung lebar suaminya menaiki tangga untuk mengambil jaket dan kunci mobil, bahkan tanpa menengok ke belakang. Tak berapa lama, Sehun pun mendapat panggilan dari Luhan yang memintanya datang.

Lagi, tanpa alasan yang bisa Baekhyun terima, ia merasa kesepian ditinggal seorang diri. Dalam kehampaan.

 **...**

"Sehun-ah, kau di Rumah Sakit?" Baekhyun bertanya saat ia memastikan dirinya sudah siap pergi, "Bisa menemani papa berbelanja? Papa dengar hari ini ada _sale_ besar-besaran dan kita bisa_"

" _Papa, aku ada jadwal bedah dan Luhan memintaku menginap malam ini._ "

Senyum cerah Baekhyun langsung direnggut angin sore, "Begitu, ya. Baiklah, semoga berhasil dan sampaikan salam papa pada Luhan."

" _Hmm._ "

"Jangan lupa makan. Papa menyayang_"

 **Plip!** _–panggilan diputus sepihak._

Baekhyun mendesah sambil menatap layar ponselnya yang menampilkan potret dimana berpuluh-puluh tahun lalu ia masih mengingat cara bahagia. Potret ia bersama Chanyeol yang sama-sama memangku Sehun kecil. Apa sekarang mereka pernah foto bareng-bareng? Ah, Baekhyun lupa. Alur hidupnya sudah berubah.

"Sehunie, papa menyayangimu." Bisiknya sambil mengusap wajah Sehun yang terpampang, "Kau tumbuh sangat cepat, padahal papa belum siap."

Tanpa permisi, seseorang mendorong gerbang tinggi kediaman Park secara menggebu-gebu. Sampai _security_ yang tengah beristirahat di pos tersentak kaget dengan teriakannya.

"PAMAN BAEKHYUNIE!"

"Astaga, _den_ Jihoon! Jangan teriak-teriak!"

"Pak satpam juga teriak, _tuh_." Lelaki bernama Jihoon langsung memeletkan lidah dan berlari seperti anak lima tahun menghampiri Baekhyun, tidak segan merangkul lengannya. "Paman, hari ini ada _sale_ , 'kan?! Jihoon mau beli sepatu baru, pamaannn!"

Anak itu mengerucutkan bibir sarat akan merengek. Jihoon adalah anak tetangga yang sering ditelantarkan. Ayah dan ibunya pekerja keras, sampai Jihoon tak punya kesempatan banyak untuk mengobrol dengan orang tuanya. Kata lain, Jihoon dan Baekhyun senasib. Sama-sama kesepian.

"Kebetulan paman juga ingin ke mall, Jihoonie boleh ikut, kok." Baekhyun mengusak rambut remaja SMA yang masih bergelayut dilengannya.

"Yang benar? Asik! Kalau begitu Jihoon ganti baju dulu. Paman jangan tinggalkan Jihoon, ya? Janji!"

Setelah menautkan jari kelingking, si gembul kembali berlari keluar dari perkarangan rumah Chanyeol. Tak lupa memeletkan lidahnya lagi ke arah _security_ Cha, dari dulu mereka selalu saja ribut. Seperti kemusuhan. Diam-diam Baekhyun terkekeh, andai saja Sehun bisa seceria Jihoon dan lebih dekat padanya.

 **...**

Baekhyun lebih dulu mendapat pesan dari Sehun kalau pria itu tidak akan pulang malam ini, jadi ia tidak perlu memasak banyak. Cukup semangkuk hanya untuknya. Chanyeol pun sudah janji akan mengusahakan untuk pulang, meskipun mustahil tapi Baekhyun tetap menunggu. Ia tidak mau tempat tidurnya menjadi dingin. Ia butuh kehangatan, ia butuh obrolan sebelum tidur dan ia butuh bercinta.

Sebagai _istri_ , Baekhyun berhak mendapatkan pelayanan dari suaminya. Tapi jika sudah begini, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Terus menunggu? Baekhyun juga manusia, ia bisa membedakan antara lelah fisik dan batin.

 **...**

Chanyeol tersenyum miring mendapati kekasihnya menuruni tangga dengan gaun tidur yang sangat minim, bahkan ia bisa mengintip celana dalam hitam lelaki itu seolah menantangnya. Bokong sintal yang bergoyang menjadi perhatian Chanyeol sampai ke konter dapur. Ah, Kyungsoo tahu bahwa ia satu-satunya sekarang.

"Jujur, aku malas mengungkit ini. Tapi, apa kau bertengkar dengan istrimu, Park?"

Pria itu reflek mendengus keras, "Tidak. Aku hanya bosan menatap wajahnya setiap hari, dia sudah tidak cantik lagi."

Kyungsoo mengangkat sebelah alisnya sambil berpikir, "Tidak cantik lagi? Ckh, wajar saja, Direktur." lalu menyeringai, " _Istri_ mu sudah tua, tubuhnya tidak bagus dan kerutan wajahnya terlihat dimana-mana. Ia benar-benar tidak memanfaatkan uangmu dengan baik."

Chanyeol menepuk pahanya meminta agar Kyungsoo datang dan ia bisa dengan leluasa melampiaskan hasrat. Lelaki itu tidak menolak, ia melangkah dengan sensual kemudian langsung mencampak dirinya ke atas Chanyeol. Saling mencumbu mulut dan menjamah tubuh satu sama lain.

"Jadikan aku _istri_ mu, Chan-heungh."

"Tentu saja, sayang. Kau harus menunggu si Byun itu mati."

 **...**

Sehun tahu kebejatan Chanyeol yang sebenarnya. Karena itu pula ia tidak betah berada di rumah, melihat wajah polos dan ketidaktahuan papanya tentang Chanyeol yang berselingkuh membuat hati sakit. Sehun sangat marah, jika bisa ia ingin membunuh si bajingan itu, tapi.. keadaan tidak memungkinkan. Ia benci mengetahui fakta bahwa keluarganya mulai dikhianati.

"Aku turut merasakan kesepian yang papamu rasakan, Sehun-ah. Aku pernah berada diposisi seperti itu, tanpa kedua orang tua, tanpa kerabat dan tanpa teman." Luhan menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak Sehun, "Jika aku membiarkanmu pulang, aku pasti akan kesepian lagi. Maaf, aku egois."

"Semua orang egois untuk bertahan. Kau tidak salah, sayang." Sehun menggenggam jemari Luhan yang ada dipahanya kemudian ia kecupi perlahan, "Belakangan pasien yang membutuhkan operasi sangat banyak dan apartemenmu paling dekat dengan Rumah Sakit, itu kenapa aku jarang pulang ke rumah. Semuanya bukan karenamu, kok."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya," – _karena melihat papa hanya akan membuat perasaanku terluka_.

 **...**

Hari Sabtu, Baekhyun memiliki agenda yang sudah ia rencanakan jauh-jauh hari. Berdonasi sambil mengunjungi beberapa panti untuk memberikan beberapa buku cerita dan mainan Sehun saat kecil dulu, daripada tak terpakai lebih bagus disumbangkan. Baekhyun tidak pergi sendiri, tapi jangan berharap ia akan pergi dengan Chanyeol atau Sehun. Karena harapan itu tidak akan pernah terwujud, _sampai ia mati sekalipun_.

"Paman, Jihoon juga punya banyak mainan tak terpakai disini!" Ya, tentu saja. Hanya Jihoon yang selalu ada mengisi ruang kosong di sisinya, "Ada _bunny_ yang bisa bicara, lihat!"

Baekhyun tertawa ketika anak-anak panti mengerubungi Jihoon dengan wajah penasaran seolah boneka kelinci yang bisa mengeluarkan suara adalah hal paling ajaib di dunia. Dulu, Sehun pernah punya satu boneka beruang yang Baekhyun belikan dan juga bisa merekam suara pemiliknya. Tapi boneka itu tidak ada di gudang, mungkin Sehun sudah lebih dulu membuangnya atau entahlah.

Selagi Jihoon puas bermain, Baekhyun berbincang-bincang dengan kepala panti sambil menikmati secangkir teh dan biskuit. Meski hari mulai petang, lelaki gembul itu tak berminat ingin pulang sepertinya.

"Paman, aku lelah!"

"Kita pulang?"

"Iya! Tapi besok datang lagi, 'kan?"

Ibu kepala panti terkikik gemas melihat keantusiasan Jihoon lantas spontan berkata, "Putra anda, Tuan Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, "Sudah kuanggap seperti putraku sendiri, bu."

Merasa bersalah, ibu Shin segera meminta maaf kemudian pamit ingin mengontrol anak-anak panti untuk mandi sebelum kemalaman. Saat Baekhyun lengah, tiba-tiba telapak tangan hangat Jihoon menapak diperutnya membuat lelaki itu mau tak mau menatap manik takjub si gembul.

"Adik bayi?"

"Jihoonie merasakannya?" Baekhyun menimpa punggung tangan Jihoon dan mereka sama-sama mengelusnya, "Usianya sudah empat bulan, sayang sekali paman baru tahu kemarin."

"Paman Chanyeol sudah tahu?" Tanya Jihoon berbinar-binar tanpa dosa, "Akhirnya kak Sehun punya adik lagi! Jihoon juga punya teman main baru!"

 _Sepertinya mereka tak mau tahu keberadaan bayi ini, Ji. Paman pun tidak tahu harus bagaimana mengatakannya pada mereka,_ Baekhyun tersenyum manis sambil mencubit pipi gembul Jihoon.

 **...**

" _Aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak bisa pulang! Jangan membuatku mengulangi kalimat yang sama! Kenapa kau suka membuatku marah?!_ "

"Tapi ini sudah empat hari, Chan. Apa yang kau lakukan di Rumah Sakit? Apa kau tidak bisa pulang bahkan setengah jam saja?" Baekhyun memegangi keningnya yang berdenyut.

" _Kau pikir aku bersenang-senang di Rumah Sakit? Kau pikir aku seperti dirimu yang bodoh itu dan melakukan hal-hal tidak berguna?_ "

"Chan, _please_. Aku hanya ingin melihat wajahmu, sebentar saja." Ia memelas, demi bayinya.

" _Cih, aku tidak bisa melanggar sumpah seorang Dokter. Aku tidak bisa menelantarkan pasien begitu saja, simpan rindumu sampai aku pulang._ "

"Tapi.. kapan? Apa aku bahkan bisa melihat wajahmu?" – _perasaanku tidak enak sejak sore tadi, Chan_. Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya di sofa, dengan napas tak beraturan. "Sehun juga tidak ada kabar sejak dua hari yang lalu, aku khawatir pada kalian."

" _Sudah berapa kali kubilang padamu, jangan mengganggu Sehun! Dia sudah dewasa dan butuh privasi. Kenapa kau menjadi papa yang sangat menyebalkan? Pantas saja Sehun tidak betah di rumah._ "

Bibir bawah Baekhyun melengkung dengan mata berkaca-kaca, isakan berusaha ia sembunyikan.

"Mengapa kau seperti ini? Mengapa kau berubah? Jika aku punya salah, katakan. Katakan agar aku tahu. Bicara padaku, aku ingin menatap wajahmu lebih lama sebelum.. _hiks_."

" _Sebelum apa? Sebelum mati?"_ Chanyeol terkekeh mengejek, _"Jangan terlalu drama. Sudahlah, aku sibuk._ "

 **Plip!**

Baekhyun mengusap pipinya yang sudah basah karena air mata yang tidak diminta. Sejujurnya, setelah dua puluh enam tahun menikah kata-kata Chanyeol tadi lah yang paling menyakiti Baekhyun. Tapi, ia mencoba biasa saja. Mungkin faktor lelah yang membuat Chanyeol menjadi agak tempramen sehingga perkataannya tidak terfilter.

"Apa Sehunie papa baik-baik saja? Kenapa tidak mengangkat panggilan dan membalas pesan papa, hm? Papa khawatir, sayang." Baekhyun berceloteh sendiri sambil menunggu sambungan dengan Sehun, "Apa Sehunie makan dengan baik? Sudah meminum vitamin dan.. dan- _hiks_ papa menyayangimu."

 _Nomor yang anda tuju tidak menjawab panggilan ini_ _

 **...**

 **Maaf membuatmu marah, Chan. Jangan bekerja terlalu keras, aku memang tidak tahu pekerjaan Dokter seperti apa tapi kumohon beristirahatlah. Aku akan menunggumu pulang, kapan pun itu. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan. Sampai nanti, aku mencintaimu.** – _gagal terkirim pada pukul 11.02 PM._

Baekhyun akan menarik selimut sampai batas pundaknya sebelum sebuah suara menghentikan pergerakan, pecahan dari lantai bawah membuat keningnya berkerut dalam. Ia tidak memelihara hewan apapun yang bisa dituduh sebagai tersangka pecahan itu terjadi. Baekhyun sendirian, seperti malam-malam sebelumnya.

Tak berani untuk mengecek keadaan, yang Baekhyun lakukan pertama kali adalah mendial nomor Chanyeol dan langsung dialihkan ke operator, mengatakan kalau nomor bersangkutan tidak aktif. Yang kedua adalah Sehun, tapi sama halnya tidak menjawab. Baekhyun sudah berusaha berkali-kali sampai ia terpikir untuk mengunci pintu kamar, sebelum _handle_ yang ditekan perlahan ke bawah membuat tangan bergetar Baekhyun reflek menutup mulutnya.

Selang beberapa menit, tidak ada apapun yang terjadi. Bahkan Baekhyun sempat mengira bahwa ia mengalami halusinasi berat. Tapi semuanya tidak sesuai dugaan ketika pintu kamarnya mulai di dobrak paksa oleh sesuatu yang besar dan keras, _handle_ pintu dirusak dan bayangan dari celah bawah pintu membuat Baekhyun lemas.

Rumahnya sedang disusup perampok dan ia tidak punya ide untuk menghubungi siapa, kecuali ___

 _119._

" _Halo?_ "

"B-bisakah kau menolongku?"

" _Baik, tenangkan diri anda dan bicara perlahan. Katakan dimana posisi anda, Tuan?_ "

"Pe-penyusup masuk ke rumahku dan aku benar-benar ketakutan sekarang. Kumohon tolong aku."

 **Brak!**

Ponsel jatuh ke lantai begitu Baekhyun melihat dua orang berbadan besar berhasil mendobrak pintu. Bertopeng dan serba hitam. Ia tahu perasaan tidak enak sejak sore tadi adalah hal buruk dan Baekhyun sempat bersyukur bahwa hal buruk itu terjadi padanya, bukan pada Chanyeol atau Sehun, putra kesayangannya.

 **...**

 _ **Kantor 119, pukul 11.11 PM.**_

"Kepala Tim, pemilik nomor yang menghubungi kita barusan adalah _istri_ Direktur Park, pemilik Rumah Sakit Coseon." Seorang petugas membeberkan informasi yang diserahkan padanya.

"Sudah kau lacak posisinya?"

"Ponselnya mati sedetik setelah aku membuka _maps_ , tapi aku sempat menyimpan datanya. Posisi Distrik Gangnam, komplek Jungnam, blok 13."

Sang Kepala Tim mengusap wajahnya frustrasi, "Itu adalah perumahan orang-orang besar, kata lain, _istri_ Direktur Park berada di rumahnya sendiri. Tolong kirimkan beberapa tim ke lokasi, segera!"

 **...**

Baekhyun berpikir dan akan lebih senang jika ia langsung dibunuh tanpa harus kesakitan seperti sekarang. Tubuhnya penuh lebam, kedua sipitnya membengkak akibat pukulan keras, rahang bergeser dengan mulut yang mengeluarkan darah sampai wajah itu tidak lagi secantik sebelumnya. Ia diperkosa secara bergantian, tapi belum juga mati. Baekhyun mengerang meminta tolong agar kedua manusia yang sedang berlaku kejam padanya berhenti.

"Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan, Dear?" Seorang dari kedua penyusup itu mencengkeram dagu Baekhyun kuat-kuat, "Kata terakhir untuk suami dan anakmu?"

"DN, kau menyadarinya? Dia sedang hamil."

Merasa lebih terancam, sebisa mungkin Baekhyun menggerakkan kedua lengan untuk melindungi bayinya.

"Ah~ Jadi penisku sedang mengunjungi anak si bajingan Park itu?" Pria itu tertawa sambil mendorong pinggulnya lebih keras, membuat Baekhyun tersentak, "MG, ambilkan tali dan ikatkan dilehernya. Aku masih belum puas melihat lelaki kesepian ini menderita."

Yang disuruh langsung bergerak cepat, ia meraih tali tambang tebal berwarna cokelat dari lantai dan mengambil posisi di atas kepala Baekhyun. Mulai melilit dan membuat simpul tali agar bisa mencekik leher korban mereka, DN benar-benar menyukai kegilaan.

"Aku memberimu waktu dua menit berbicara. Katakan sesuatu untuk suami dan anakmu yang tolol itu, Dear." DN mengeluarkan alat perekam suara lalu mendekatkannya ke arah belah bibir Baekhyun yang tidak berbentuk lagi, "Hanya dua menit."

Darah dan air mata membercaki seprai putih dibawah kulit kepalanya yang koyak. Ada banyak sekali kata-kata terakhir dalam pikiran, ia ingin menyampaikan sejuta kata maaf pada Chanyeol dan kalimat betapa ia pun sangat menyayangi Sehun. Baekhyun ingin memberitahu kalau ia sangat merindukan mereka berdua, cahaya hidupnya yang perlahan mulai meredup. Hanya ingin, suatu hari nanti, entah kapan, Baekhyun ingin duduk di atas meja makan yang sama dengan Chanyeol dan Sehun. Membicarakan sesuatu yang seru dan pada akhirnya mendengar ungkapan;

" _Baekhyunieku yang cantik, aku sangat mencintaimu!_ "

" _Tidak! Akulah yang lebih mencintai papa, iya 'kan? Aku orang nomor satu dihati papa!_ "

Tapi.. itu hanya harapan semu Baekhyun sebelum ia mati.

"Maafkan aku tidak bisa menjadi _istri_ dan papa yang berguna. Aku hanya.. selama ini sangat berusaha agar rumah kita terlihat hangat, tapi.. gagal. Jangan lupakan makan dan istirahatlah dengan benar.._

_ _Gomapda_ , Chanyeol-ah, Sehunie.. papa–" Rintihan panjang dan terbata-bata Baekhyun berakhir menyedihkan karena DN lebih dulu menghentikan rekaman karena melewati batas waktu.

"Harusnya kau memaki mereka bukan malah meminta maaf, bodoh. Memang benar, orang-orang baik pantas mati lebih dulu." DN meremas perut buncit lelaki itu sekuat sampai urat-urat lengannya menyembul, ada dendam tersendiri dalam benak, "Kuatkan simpul tali dilehernya!"

Terakhir, sebagai salam perpisahan, DN memukul kepala Baekhyun dengan bola besi sampai hancur dan menusuk perutnya dengan pisau sebanyak 42 kali.

Tatapan MG menyiratkan kekosongan.

 **...**

 _ **Pukul 12.11 AM.**_

"Aku pulang karena aku terpaksa, sayang. Tolong jangan cemberut begitu, aku tidak tahan ingin membantingmu ke ranjang." Chanyeol memasuki kawasan perumahan Jungnam dengan ekspresi bahagia, hal yang paling ia senangi adalah mendengar _aegyo_ Kyungsoo.

Karena lelaki itu sangat-sangat jarang bertingkah manis.

"Jangan lupa mengunci pintu sampai aku dat_tunggu, kenapa ramai sekali?" Dahi pria itu berlipat.

" _Ramai apanya?_ "

"Ah, bukan apa-apa. Aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti, Kyung."

" _Hmm, baiklah._ "

Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya tepat di belakang salah satu mobil kepolisian. Jantungnya mencelos entah kenapa melihat garis-garis polisi membatasi agar sembarangan orang tak masuk ke rumahnya. Beberapa orang-orang berpakaian steril berwarna putih berlalu lalang memegang kamera. Barang-barang yang hanya dipakai petugas otopsi, semakin membuat ia linglung.

 _Rumahnya_ , apa yang terjadi?

"Selamat malam, Direktur Park." Seorang kepala kepolisian memberi gestur hormat dengan raut wajah tak mengenakkan, tiba-tiba menyulut emosi Chanyeol, "Maaf, kami sudah berusaha mengabari anda lebih awal tapi sepertinya ponsel anda dalam keadaan mati."

"Kenapa orang-orang ini harus ada di rumahku? Kenapa?" Tekan Chanyeol pelan, mata bulatnya menajam dengan bening-bening kaca, "Aku tidak minta kalian datang ke kediamanku!"

Pria itu segera menggeser apapun yang menghalangi jalan, tidak seorang pun berani melarang Chanyeol memasuki perkarangan rumahnya. Hal yang pertama kali tertangkap adalah, mayat _security_ Cha sedang dibopong menuju ambulans. Chanyeol reflek menatap lantai teratas, dimana jendela kamarnya dan Baekhyun terlihat. Banyak _flash_ kamera yang mengganggunya dari sana.

 _Baekhyun..?_

Ia berlari dengan tungkai penuh dosa.

"Direktur Park! Anda belum boleh masuk! Direktur Park!" Tubuh besar Chanyeol langsung ditahan oleh beberapa karibnya dari Rumah Sakit dan juga polisi, "Sadarlah, Direktur! Aku turut berduka atas kejadian _istri_ mu."

 **Dhuak!**

Chanyeol meninju beberapa orang yang masih saja menahannya didepan pintu kamar. Kenapa orang-orang ini sangat berisik? Chanyeol hanya ingin melihat Baekhyun tidur dengan nyenyak! Ia hanya ingin menatap wajah Baekhyun yang mengaku rindu padanya! Ia ingin memastikan Baekhyun bahwa ia baik-baik saja!

"Direktur!"

Manik bulat Chanyeol terbuka lebar, langsung saja terpaku pada sesuatu yang tertutup kain putih ditengah tempat tidur. Bau dan bercak darah terpampang jelas memberitahu Chanyeol bahwa ada sesuatu yang terluka dibalik sana, sesuatu yang_

"Baekhyun.." Pria itu jatuh terduduk dilantai dekat ranjang, memanjangkan tangannya untuk menyentuh punggung tangan sang istri yang tidak sengaja menyembul. Pergelangan tangan kanan dimana pula berlian pernikahan mereka berkilau redup, "Kau tidur? Lalu kenapa harus mengundang semua orang-orang tak berguna ini, hm?" Bisiknya lebih ke tidak terima.

"Anal korban terluka parah. Selain kepalanya yang hancur sehingga sulit dikenali, perutnya juga mendapat 42 tusukan. Sayang sekali, padahal korban sedang hamil." Salah satu bagian dari forensik menjelaskan kondisi Baekhyun pada kepala detektif, yang tak sengaja didengar oleh Chanyeol, "Ponsel korban yang bisa dipakai sebagai barang bukti tidak ditemukan dimana pun. Diduga pelaku membawa benda itu bersamanya."

"Sial, mereka benar-benar profesional. Bermain tanpa meninggalkan jejak."

"Mungkin ada, Tuan. Kita bisa memeriksa sperma yang tertinggal ditubuh korban. Tapi tetap saja, bukti itu termasuk bukti lemah." Kepala detektif mengangguk sambil menghela napas, lalu menatap Chanyeol yang berusaha menyingkap kain putih penutup tubuh Baekhyun.

Setelahnya, tangisan Direktur itu membuat perhatian orang-orang tertuju padanya. Memprihatinkan sekaligus mengiba. Bagaimana pria penuh wibawa seperti Chanyeol bisa hancur dalam sekejap karena istrinya dibunuh dengan begitu keji. Siapapun pasti kecewa, tapi apakah Chanyeol benar-benar merasa begitu?

Tentu saja.

Chanyeol dan Sehun akan menjadi orang-orang paling bodoh dan terlarut penyesalan yang mereka bangun sendiri. Meninggalkan Baekhyun dalam keresahan hati yang lelaki itu rasakan, bagaimana rindu tak terlampiaskan, bagaimana harapan pupus diujung napas.

Byun Baekhyun sangat menyedihkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

' _ **Kau akan kehilangan apa yang tidak kau pedulikan.' –D.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[to be continued–]**


	2. Chapter 2

**But, I'm Not a Human**

Chanyeol – Baekhyun – Sehun

[Boys Love. Mpreg. Hurt?]

Alur suka-suka!

(2)

.

.

.

.

Sehun tidak melihat bagaimana bentuk papanya saat di TKP, tapi ia datang tergopoh dengan kaki gontai ke Rumah Sakit untuk proses kremasi. Sehun berdiri paling depan dinding kaca, menatap pilu api yang melahap tubuh hancur Baekhyun, merasa sangat frustrasi ketika liuk api mengejeknya setiap kali ia menangis. Memang benar, ini adalah air mata pertama dan akan menjadi yang terakhir untuk papanya. Ah, apa ia pernah menangis dalam doanya untuk keselamatan Baekhyun ketika mengunjungi gereja? Tidak, Sehun tidak melakukan itu. Yang ia ingat hanya Luhan, dan kebenciannya terhadap pengkhianatan Chanyeol sehingga berpikir meminta Tuhan menggunakan kuasanya untuk membuat sang Daddy menyesal.

Tapi Sehun tidak tahu ternyata Tuhan juga membencinya. Dengan cara menjemput Baekhyun sebagai pengabulan doa.

 **...**

 _Jangraeshikjang_ terasa sangat kaku ketika ibu dan adik laki-laki Baekhyun menginjak lantai suci untuk memberikan penghormatan terakhir. Hati ibu mana yang tidak sakit, setelah lama tidak bertemu tapi tiba-tiba datang kabar bahwa putranya meninggal dengan cara yang tak layak. Yoona memegangi dadanya agar tetap sadar saat bingkai potretan Baekhyun sedang tersenyum dikelilingi bunga berwarna-warni. Tapi kaki terus melangkah patah-patah sebelum jatuh terduduk di depan peti berwarna cokelat mengilap, seolah memberitahu bahwa dalam peti itu Baekhyun akan tinggal.

Sehun menunduk dalam, menyembunyikan wajah tak tahu malunya dari sang nenek yang menangis histeris. Membuat para tamu lain tak berani bersuara selain memberikan tatapan prihatin. Taehyung masih berusaha mengelus pundak ibunya sambil menenangkan, karena mereka sedang berada di rumah duka yang seharusnya terlewati dengan khidmat dan hormat.

"Ibu, kak Baekhyun tidak akan bisa tenang jika ibu seperti ini. Jangan buat kakak tak ingin pulang ke Rumah Tuhan, tempatnya bukan lagi di sisi kita." Sang anak bungsu berbisik pelan ditelinga ibunya, berharap ada sedikit ketenangan.

Yoona meneleng bengis, pada seseorang yang berdiri seakan tidak punya dosa dihadapannya. Beberapa detik dihabiskan dengan tatapan kebencian yang wanita renta itu layangkan, betapa sejujurnya ia muak melihat orang-orang kaya.

"Kau.. senang?" Chanyeol menunduk dengan tangan tertaut ke depan, "Begini cara kau menepati janjimu padaku, Chanyeol-ssi?"

 _-ssi_ , adalah panggilan yang tidak pernah berubah dari ibu mertua yang selalu menganggapnya orang asing.

"Maaf_"

"Apa bagimu janji itu adalah hal sepele? Apa kau tahu, setiap malam aku berharap bahwa Baekhyun benar-benar bahagia telah memilihmu. Belakangan anakku sendiri sering beralasan ketika aku ingin bertemu, aku pikir karena ia benar-benar sibuk mengurusmu dan putranya yang tidak tahu diri. Tapi.. setelah aku memergokimu jalan dengan lelaki lain_"

Yang pertama kali membelalakkan mata tak percaya adalah Sooyoung, ibu Chanyeol yang berdiri di sisi lain, menggunakan _hanbok_ hitam dengan pita tersemat dirambut pendek halusnya. Kemudian bisik-bisik penasaran dari tamu sedikit mengganggu Daniel, yang merupakan kepala tim bedah Rumah Sakit Coseon. Pria itu menatap tajam siapapun yang berani membicarakan atasan sekaligus karibnya, Park Chanyeol terhormat.

"_aku tahu, bahwa sebenarnya Baekhyun takut aku bertanya tentang rumah tangganya. Anakku sendiri takut berbohong padaku lebih banyak lagi dengan mengatakan kalau ia baik-baik saja. Astaga, Baekhyunku.. dia sudah malang sejak kecil ditinggal ayahnya. Apa kau sekejam itu membuat hati Baekhyunku terluka?"

Yoona tertawa miris, menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan dan terisak sendirian seolah tak mau si bajingan itu tahu bahwa ia pun sama terlukanya dengan mendiang Baekhyun.

Taehyung bertemu tatap dengan ekspresi tak tergambar Sehun, kelopak mata keponakannya itu memerah sembab. Jadi teringat, dulu sekali, ketika Sehun masih berumur tujuh tahun, ia sering mengajak Sehun bersepeda di taman kota. Pergi ke danau untuk memancing bahkan diam-diam mengajari keponakannya itu bermain petasan dan kembang api.

Tapi, beranjak musim, Sehun tumbuh menjadi pria angkuh, seperti Daddynya.

Pelan-pelan, Taehyung membuang muka. Merasa tak pantas menatap keponakannya yang begitu sempurna.

"Ibu, ayo bangun. Masih ada beberapa kerabat yang ingin memberikan penghormatan pada kakak." Taehyung menopang tubuh Yoona dengan baik, kemudian melirik Chanyeol dan Sehun sebelum berbalik meninggalkan _Jangraeshikjang._

Hendak melayani beberapa tamu untuk makan dan minum selagi beberapa orang yang baru datang bergantian menyalakan dupa dan memberi hormat terakhir.

Sooyoung meluruskan pandangan pada putra tunggalnya yang sejak tadi tak berani mengangkat dagu, entah malu karena pengakuan dadakan Yoona tentang jalan dengan lelaki lain atau rasa bersalahnya begitu besar. Ia bukan tipe ibu yang suka mencampuri masalah, tapi ia juga tidak tahu tentang putranya yang berselingkuh karena dulu Chanyeol sangat kukuh ingin menikahi Baekhyun. Seolah akan mati jika bukan Baekhyun _istri_ nya. Merasakan aura lain dari kanannya, Sooyoung melirik dan mendapati Yonghwa mengepalkan tangan marah dengan mata tertuju pada Chanyeol.

Astaga, kenapa tidak ada sedikitpun ketenangan di rumah duka ini? Sooyoung merasa kasihan dengan mendiang Baekhyun, yang pasti sedih melihat kekacauan antar keluarganya.

Daniel membantu memegangi Yoona ketika wanita itu akan memakai alas kaki, tersenyum seperti malaikat saat akhirnya benar-benar membantu ibu dari istri karibnya keluar dari area _Jangraeshikjang_ agar Yoona bisa sedikit berpikir lebih jernih.

"Ah, aku akan mengambil minum. Sebaiknya kau tunggu disini bersama ibu, Taehyung-ah." Suruh Daniel saat mereka menjumpai kursi panjang di dekat karangan bunga duka.

Taehyung mengangguk setelah duduk disamping ibunya, ia sudah mulai terbiasa mendengar Daniel memanggil Yoona dengan sebutan ibu. Karena pria itu dikatakan sangat dekat dengan Chanyeol, ibarat, Daniel seperti adik baginya.

"Tidak apa-apa, bu. Tuhan sudah menakdirkan kakak untuk menemui-Nya lebih awal. Kita tidak bisa mengelak, 'kan?" Si bungsu mengelus rambut ibunya yang kemudian dibawa ke belakang telinga.

Lengkap sudah penderitaan Taehyung, sejak masih bayi ditinggal lari oleh ayah kandung dan sekarang harus menerima kakak satu-satunya yang paling ia sayangi mati dibunuh. Sekarang, Taehyung hanya memiliki ibu yang sudah menua. Hanya kadang rasa takut itu muncul tiba-tiba, dari keduanya, siapa yang akan _pergi_ lebih dulu?

 **...**

Berturut-turut langit mendung dengan angin agak kencang, seakan langit mengerti bahwa kepergian Baekhyun masih meninggalkan duka dibanyak hati orang-orang. Terutama Park Sehun, pria bodoh yang diam saja ketika papanya disakiti, yang diam saja ketika Daddynya berselingkuh, yang memilih melarikan diri daripada menghabiskan waktu menemani papanya. Sering kali kalimat ' _jika saja waktu bisa diulang_ ' terlintas dibenak orang-orang yang menyesal telah menyia-nyiakan kesempatan dan Sehun menjadi salah satu hamba yang memanjatkan doa, ' _bisakah Tuhan mengembalikan papa meski dalam wujud orang lain?_ '.

Tapi reinkarnasi adalah omong kosong. Kalau pun Baekhyun dilahirkan kembali, maka ia menjadi milik orang lain yang pasti akan hidup lebih bahagia.

"Masuk saja, paman."

Taehyung tersenyum canggung, sudah lama ia tidak berinteraksi dengan keponakannya. Terakhir kali, sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

"A-ah, tidak perlu. Aku.. hanya ingin mengambil barang-barang milik kakakku. Mana tahu, kalian akan membuangnya."

Kulit dahi Sehun berlipat kecil.

"Kami tidak akan membuang kenangan mendiang papa."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu biarkan ibuku setidaknya memiliki bekas pakaian mendiang kakak." Taehyung bernegosiasi di atas halaman rerumputan, sedangkan Sehun berdiri dilantai teras dan terlihat lebih pucat dari kulitnya.

"Apa _halmeoni_.. membenciku, paman?"

"Kita tidak sedang membicarakan itu, Sehunie."

Kelopak mata Sehun terbuka sedikit lebar, panggilan manis itu sangat berbeda ketika pamannya ucapkan, terasa mirip dengan Baekhyun. Seolah papanya baru saja memanggil namanya.

"Bisakah kau mengambilnya? Hari sudah semakin sore, ibu tidak mungkin terlalu lama sendirian di kedai."

Sehun tersentak, dengan pikiran kosong ia berbalik memasuki rumah sampai beberapa menit kemudian datang kembali membawa setumpuk pakaian papanya. Wangi khas tubuh bercampur parfum sama-sama menampar Sehun dan Taehyung telak, seolah Baekhyun berdiri di antara mereka.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit. Terima kasih." Sang paman tersenyum simpul dan melangkah mundur perlahan menuju mobil _pick up_ bututnya, tapi sebuah kalimat tertinggal diujung lidah, jadi ia menoleh ke belakang, "Apa kau masih merasa sedih?"

Sehun mengangguk.

"Dulu sekali, ketika aku kecil, kakak pernah mengatakan satu kalimat yang bisa membuatku bertahan sampai sekarang saat aku merasa paling menyedihkan tak memiliki ayah. ' _Seseorang akan bersama dengan siapa yang ia cintai_ '. Kau tahu artinya?" Taehyung tersenyum mengingat waktu Baekhyun suka menjawil hidungnya, "Meskipun kau tidak bisa melihat orang itu dengan mata terbuka, maka tutup mata dan lihat jauh ke dalam hatimu, kau akan merasakannya."

"Kakak sangat mencintaimu, maka pasti ia akan lebih memilih tinggal dihatimu, putranya."

Satu lelehan asin melewati pipi kanan Sehun mengetuk lantai teras. Ucapan pamannya terasa sangat menohok bahkan sampai suara deru _pick up_ mulai menjauhi komplek.

Apa Tuhan mengizinkan Sehun menginjak surga untuk mencari Baekhyun dan bersujud dikakinya memohon maaf?

Tidak semudah itu.

 **...**

Salah satu pengurus Jihoon dengan berat hati menelpon Chanyeol, meminta tolong agar membujuk anak asuhannya untuk makan karena sejak hari kematian Baekhyun, Jihoon tidak mau makan apapun kecuali meminum susu kotak. Tentu saja, Chanyeol datang tanpa rasa keberatan bersama Daniel.

Jihoon terus duduk disudut kamar dekat tirai yang terbuka dan menyembunyikan tubuhnya disana seperti anak lima tahun tengah merajuk. Ketika Chanyeol mendekatinya untuk mulai merayu, baru lah Daniel tertegun melihat rupa Jihoon yang tak tertutup tirai jendela.

 _Anak itu.._

"Jihoon tidak mau makan sebelum paman Baekhyun datang! Jangan membujuk Jihoon karena Jihoon tetap tidak mau!" Si gembul melempar apapun yang bisa diraih bahkan menendang-nendangkan kakinya marah pada Chanyeol.

 _Benarkah anak itu..?_

"Sepertinya Jihoon harus dibawa ke psikiater."

"Jihoon tidak sakit!" Teriak Jihoon semakin marah, semua orang mengiranya memiliki mental bermasalah, kecuali Baekhyun. "Jihoon hanya ingin paman Baekhyun!"

"Niel, kau mengenal psikiater Jeong, 'kan?"

Daniel mengerjap sambil menetralkan napasnya yang sejak tadi tertahan.

"Ah? Ya. Haruskah aku membuat janji?"

"Ya, secepatnya."

"JIHOON TIDAK SAKITTT!"

 **...**

Tubrukan es kristal mengetuk gelas kaca ketika Kyungsoo mencampaknya asal ke dalam _champagne_. Bunyi sandi apartemen yang ditekan mengalihkan lirikannya sebelum diganti oleh decihan sinis ketika Chanyeol muncul dengan semrawutan.

"Kenapa terlambat?"

"Maaf, aku ada sedikit urusan dengan tetangga."

"Si anak tengil itu?"

Chanyeol mengernyit selagi melepas mantelnya. Dalam hati keheranan, mengapa Kyungsoo tahu soal Jihoon? Tapi, ia sama sekali tidak memusingkan itu. Barangkali ia pernah menceritakan kilas tentang Jihoon yang lebih dekat dengan mendiang _istri_ nya.

"Iya, kasusnya tidak mau makan padahal dia memiliki penyakit lambung."

"Kenapa kau lebih memedulikannya daripada aku, hm?" Kyungsoo bertanya kesal, kemeja pendeknya bergoyang ketika ia turun dari kursi bar mini dan berdiri di hadapan sang kekasih, "Apa aku sampah?"

"Sstt, jangan merendahkan dirimu, sayang." Jempol besar Chanyeol mengusap bibir merah Kyungsoo yang basah karena _champagne_ , "Kau lebih dari apapun."

"Lebih dari _istri_ tololmu itu?"

Chanyeol tersenyum miring, "Dia lah yang sampah jika dibandingkan denganmu, Park Kyungsoo." lalu melumat belah bibir kekasihnya dan merasa segila bajingan saat merasakan pahit _champagne_.

Padahal, sebenarnya Chanyeol sedang diperalat oleh sesosok yang selama ini Kyungsoo puja dan menjual jiwanya sendiri sebagai tumbal. Dalam gelutan lidah dan kecipak basah liur, Kyungsoo tersenyum seolah menjadi manusia paling bahagia karena Chanyeol jatuh ke genggamannya meskipun dengan cara iblis.

 **...**

Yoona terlihat sibuk melayani beberapa pengunjung, belum lagi ada saja yang meminta soju dan mie dingin tambahan. Walau wajah lesu dan senyumnya tidak setulus hari lalu, wanita itu tetap berusaha sebelum maniknya menangkap seseorang berpostur tinggi berdiri di pintu terpal kedainya.

"Oh? Kau datang lagi?" Tanpa diduga kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik begitu saja, senang menyambut pria yang beberapa hari ini terus datang, "Mari duduk."

"Terima kasih, _Ajumma_." Pria itu duduk di meja yang Yoona sediakan, lalu mengucapkan kata terima kasih lagi ketika dua botol soju dan semangkuk mie dingin disajikan. "Aku tidak melihat si laki-laki itu?"

Yoona mengernyit selagi duduk dihadapannya, "Maksudmu Taehyung? Ah iya, putraku sedang mengantar barang ke rumah temannya."

Pria itu mengangguk lalu menyeruput bihun yang melemas digenangan kuah lezat.

"Sepertinya aku melihatmu sebelumnya, apa kau pernah mengunjungi kedaiku bersama Daniel?"

Sumpit besi yang mengapit mie terhenti bersamaan dengan kunyahan, pria itu mengangkat pandangannya kemudian bertemu dengan tatapan teduh Yoona. Ragu, ia mengangguk sambil bergumam _uhm_ yang seolah tak masalah.

"Ah, begitu. Pantas saja kau tidak asing. Siapa namamu?" Yoona tersenyum saat menunggu bibir pelanggannya ini tergerak untuk mengucapkan nama,

"Kim Mingyu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[to be continued–]**


End file.
